Overload
by liketolaugh
Summary: There are some disadvantages to being an empath; emotional overload is one of them. There's a reason Ciel doesn't like crowds. Or: Ciel gets lost in a crowd at three years old. Twoshot. Empath!Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK then... Don't expect any proper updates, but a few random ideas are (apparently) going to pop into my head, because I've been thinking about this for a while and it only just occurred to me that it is part of the requirement to properly fill out my version of Ciel. Dang it, why didn't I write this earlier? *fume***

**Title: Overload**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: None? I think.**

**Summary: There are some disadvantages to being an empath; emotional overload is one of them. There's a reason Ciel doesn't like crowds. Or: Ciel gets lost in a crowd at three years old. Twoshot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

Ciel clutched at his father's hand, looking around nervously. He'd never been in a crowd this big before, but he knew one thing. He didn't like it.

He didn't like it because he'd never been around more than five or ten people before, but now there were at least thirty and there were emotions and feelings pressing in on him from everywhere and it hurt. He could feel excitement and happiness and deception and disdain and (sososomanyconflictingemotion s) and it was confusing him. He pressed closer to his Daddy, who squeezed his hand slightly.

Daddy's emotions felt soft and warm and _subtle _but almost everyone else's, outside of his family, were loud and demanded his attention but it was swirling in his head and making it hurt because there were _justsomany._

"Oh, Lord Phantomhive!" called a man, smiling _(falsely) _at his Daddy. "How wonderful to see you! And who is this cute little boy?" Ciel wasn't certain what he was feeling, because his emotions were _(drowning in) _covered up by everyone else's and _whyweretheresomanypeople?_

"This is my son, Ciel," his Daddy told the man. He looked down at Ciel with a _(warm) _smile. "Say hello, Ciel."

Ciel looked up at the man, trying to focus on him. After a few moments of trying really hard, he managed to zero in on him and got a general impression of _(curiositydisdainamusement) _dislike. But trying to focus gave him even more of a headache _(so many people and somuchfeeling) _so he stopped quickly, pressing close to his Daddy again and hiding his face.

"Oh, how cute!" the man laughed. "I wanted to speak with you, Lord Phantomhive, just for a moment?"

Ciel felt a flash of irritation flash through his Daddy but he complied. "Stay here and be careful, understand, Ciel?" his Daddy warned him and he nodded slightly. He didn't want his Daddy to go and leave him in the _(hugecrowd of somanyfeelings) _mass of people but his Daddy needed to and he would be back soon, wouldn't he?

"I'll be right back, Ciel," his Daddy promised him, turning to walk a little way away to speak with the man.

But now that the older Phantomhive wasn't keeping the people at bay, Ciel was being pushed by people not noticing him, because even for a three year old, he was small. And people were _(touchinghim strengtheningfeelings) _accidentally filtering emotions into him and it _hurt _because there were _toomanyalready_.

Ciel tried to stay in place, ducking and weaving around people but he was distracted _(his head was hurting and therewastoomuch) _and people kept knocking into him, sweeping him away and he tried to struggle back to the place his Daddy had left him but he couldn't because he was too small and there were _toomanypeople._

The ache in his head was growing as he was pushed back and forth and he cried out as he was lost in the crowd, swept away by a sea of _toomanyconflictingfeelings _and people.

It felt like hours of being pushed back and forth in the crowd before he _(finally) _saw his Daddy return to the spot they were, see confusion and a little bit of fear cross his face, but _therewastoomuch andithurt _and his vision was darkening as his head pounded. "Daddy!" he cried out, but it came out a lot quieter and weaker-sounding than he wanted and his Daddy didn't hear him.

Grandpa appeared next to his Daddy as Ciel tried to struggle toward them _(they were warm and safe and _quiet_) _and his Daddy said something, looking worried, that made Grandpa worry too and they both split up and started looking around. For him?

Grandpa was coming his way. Ciel tried to push his way through but tripped and fell and was nearly stepped on as he tried to scramble back to his feet, but his vision was starting to be dotted with black and _whydidhisheadhurtsomuch._

"Grandpa!" he called this time, and this time Grandpa was closer, he knew because he did hear him and looked up. Relief appeared on his face.

"Young Master!" he called in reply, making his way toward him rapidly and scooping him up. "You're all right!"

Ciel just let out a tiny whimper and curled closer to him, because now he wasn't scared and all that he could feel was the _toomanyemotions itmadehisheadhurt._

"Young Master?" Grandpa pressed, worried when he didn't say anything. Ciel didn't respond, he barely heard him, all he could focus on was the _(concernworryexcitementdecept ionangerfearhappiness) _and it _swirledandbubbledandflared _in his head, and his head pounded and ached and _hurt._

"Young Master?"

* * *

**Yes, I am a horrible person. But I couldn't make Ciel any older the first time he was in a big crowd or it would be implausible! Anyway, the atmosphere of this one is a lot closer to my standard fare, which I prefer not to put out because most of it is just plain overly dramatic and not at all good in my opinion. So I just read it. Sigh. Anyway, I'd like to know if you thought it was to much, because if you people liked it, I can put more of it out. Like I said, this is closer to my standard writing. The words are combined for effect - you know, emphasis on the confusion and such - and I do that kind of thing every so often. This one is mostly experimental and if I don't get a decent positive response I'm likely to never post anything like it again. Just letting you know. Bright side, it's a twoshot, not a oneshot. For once. That's an achievement, right? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so the second chapter. I am SO sorry that I didn't post anything the last few days, but if I thought that I was drawing a blank on Saturday, Sunday and Monday were even worse. Then on Tuesday I had ideas but my baby cousin was getting adopted finally and that celebration took all day. I got a load of ideas all of a sudden... my mind is weird. It kinda works in erratic ways... luckily it's rapid-erratic, not slow-erratic, like some peoples'.**

**Title: Overload**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: None? I think.**

**Summary: There are some disadvantages to being an empath; emotional overload is one of them. There's a reason Ciel doesn't like crowds. Or: Ciel gets lost in a crowd at three years old. Twoshot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine. Neither is X-Men.**

* * *

"Young Master!" Grandpa called again, and then Grandpa was moving him and then he was handed to someone else, someone familiar. "Master Vincent, I found Ciel, but..."

"Tanaka!" Daddy exclaimed, and Ciel felt himself being held closer and he cuddled nearer to his Daddy, because his Daddy was smart and he would know how to make his head stop _(hurtinghurting)._ "Tanaka, what's wrong with Ciel?"

"I don't know," murmured Grandpa, somehow managing to sound mostly composed through his worry. "When I reached him, he was already like this, and I am uncertain as to why. I believe that he is hurt, but I cannot see where."

"Ciel," Daddy said, only a hint of panic lacing through his _(forced-calm) _voice. "Ciel, where are you hurting? You need to tell me so I can make it better, understand, Ciel?"

Daddy said it a few more times, but his head was (_hurting) _and it was hard to think through the _(excitementfearworry) _and so it took a while for Ciel to understand, but he finally managed to whisper,

"My head hurts, Daddy."

First confusion and then understanding communicated themselves through the touch, but even his Daddy's soft, shadowed emotions made his head hurt more and he whimpered again. "Mental powers," Daddy murmured, but Ciel didn't understand. What did his Daddy mean? "Tanaka, go tell Rachel that we are leaving. Now."

"Understood, Master Vincent," Grandpa acknowledged, hurrying through the crowd, and Ciel felt himself being hurried through the crowd, held tight to his Daddy's chest, one of his Daddy's hands rubbing his back in soft, slow circles that made him feel a little bit better, but only a little because _(therewassomuch)_.

"It's okay, Ciel," he heard his Daddy whisper to him, quickly making his way... somewhere. "You'll be alright, understand, Ciel? You're going to be fine."

He felt _(through the calmdeceptionirritationworry ) _himself being readjusted and then his Daddy pushed through the door and the mass of _sososomanyemotions _was fading away slowly.

He heard footsteps and then he felt his Mama (because with all the other emotions faded he could tell that there was only him and his Daddy and his Mama and Grandpa there) brush her hand through his hair, worried. "Vincent, what's wrong with Ciel?"

"Too much strain," his Daddy replied quietly. "He must have some sort of extrasensory perception."

Ciel heard a sigh and his Mama's hand continued to card through his hair gently. "Ciel, you're going to be fine, understand, sweetie? You're going to be okay." Then she added in a slightly louder voice, laced with concern, "Tanaka, call a carriage, won't you?"

"Already done, my lady," Grandpa assured her.

It felt like an eternity for Ciel as they waited for the carriage to come. He felt a bit better, farther away from all the _(unfamiliartoomanyemotions) _but not a lot, because his head was still hurting. But eventually, he did hear the rumbling of carriage wheels and the nickering of horses, and he felt himself being passed again, this time to his Mama, and then carried onto the carriage. He felt himself being lowered and heard Grandpa climb on and direct the carriage driver. But his head still ached and he whimpered again.

His Mama began to sing to him softly.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night..."

The combination of his Mama's soothing voice and the carriage's rocking motion soon sent Ciel to sleep, curled in his Mama's arms.

* * *

**There we go. So that's my first twoshot, only slightly longer than a oneshot, hahaha. Oh, well. By the way, the whole headache idea also comes from X-Men. I don't think it's enough to put this in the crossover category (because I, personally, really hate it when people put things in the crossover section when it doesn't involve characters from both fandoms) but that is still where much of my mutant-power ideas come from. This particular one is a general rule that when a mutant with mental powers strains themselves too much, they get a bad headache. So, the same concept applies here. I think that jumping from 5-10 to 30+ peoples' emotions qualifies as strain, yes? I hope you all liked it, cause Little!Ciel ideas seem to be my _best _ideas. Also, I just looked through the Rachel and Vincent character stories again and I realized that there really weren't that many of them, especially ones involving Ciel in some way... I was pretty much like 'oh, so that's why people like these so much'. Er, comparatively, anyway. Please review!**

**By the way, I plan to also update Young Young Master and finish Because We Knew him today. Within the next couple of days, another Vincent and Ciel oneshot should be up, along with the next (long) chapter of Things Change, plus a Christmas and Apocalyptic oneshot (separate, not together, which would be just weird) at the appropriate times. Bye!**


End file.
